Fountain of Youth: Tales of Chibi Florida
by RAS144
Summary: Florida, an unstoppable force of hurricanes and strong Seminoles you'd best leave alone. Spain thinks it's a good idea to colonize this dangerous unconquerable child. Explore Spain's and Chibi!Florida relationship from 1512-1821. Also features Chibi!Cuba
1. Chapter 1

**Author's note: After spending so much time on writing, i realize there's more to life than fanfiction. Im not getting paid to write this, no educational benifits, and revising this story has turn into a chore. So if you hate and my story, then the feeling is mutual (with a giant side of "I dont give a shit"). ENJOY AND REVIEW!**

**_

* * *

1539, NORTH AMERICA_**

27 years ago, 1512, Pounce De Leon, one of Spain's explorer, traveled north of little Cuba. He discovered a new land, and named it Florida. Leon tried to claim Florida for Spain, but his attempts somehow failed? Unacceptable, Spain was going to get a new colony, even using brutal force. Now, about 3 decades later, Antonio "Spain" Fernandez believes it's time for him and his followers to explore Florida and hopes to claim as well.

The land of no different from Cuba's and Puerto Rico's landscape. Alot of beaches and forest and what not. However, it was incredibly well-flourished. So many flowers, even by the beach sunflowers grew. This land truly was a "**Feast Of Flower"****. **Populated with mostly yellow flowers many shapes and sizes, one even smelled like licorice. Spain's favorites were yellow with a ruby center.

Suddenly, he stopped at tree. A tree of orange circular items. Spain and his crew spotted a child on a high branch, like a sore thumb. The child picked these orange spheres and collected them in a basket. The child realized foriengers were stating at her. They were Spanish men. All men dressed in purple fluffy weird fancy clothes. All of them, looked similar to Ponce De Leon.

"Who are you?" She asked. "Ponce De Leon's recruits? If so, leave! Our people want nothing to do with you!"

She scowled at the men, trying to get through to them that she was not a force to be reckoned with. Spain, however, thought she was oh so cute! Romano's scowl was just the same. If She's met Ponce De Leon then obvious then was the nation, Florida. "No little Nina, Im the country of Boss Spain. And you must be Florida?" he replied.

"Boss or lacky, makes no difference! You bastards comes to bully me, my people and I will continue to kick your asses!"

"Please become my colony little one! I promise to give you a nicer home, delicious tomatoes and you'll get play with lots of brothers and sisters isn't that grea-"

"No it's not! I'm perfectly happy here with my mama!" If there's anything Florida's mommy had taught was that to never trust Europeans. They promise luxuries and fair trade, but all they'll gave is rape your land and take your people! "Im perfectly happy to be in an equal relationship, but I shall never become property, you bastard!"

Unexpectedly, Florida's weight and movement resulted in her branch to break. She made it just in time to grab the branch above, but only hanged to the very tip. Spain stared in horror. Stood right about under her with his hands opened.

"Florida, jump!"

"Dammit you! Stop calling me-"

_Snap_**_!_**

"Floridaaaaaaaaaaa!" Florida screamed as she was about to plunged into the flourish ground. Until came to her rescue! Catching her just 3 inches from the ground and pulled her to his chest. Spain's emerald eyes were frantic.

"Nina!" he shouted. "Are you hurt?" Florida buried her face in his chest. She was shaking violently, and all Spain could do was bounce her in his arms.

"Shh...Hush Little Nina don't you cry, mommy's gonna sing you a lullaby..." He sung to his crying colony. He continued to sing and she calmed down little by little. His crew was getting very impatient with thier captain dealing with the brat. All they did was groan because they would never speak out against him. The crying finally came to a halt.

"Shuddup." Florida mumbled, but Spain couldn't translate. Before he asked her to repeat, she continued. "Y.._(hiccup)_ you weren't my mommy, bastard!"

Spain couldn't stand how similar she was to his adorable little Romano. Florida then felt herself squished Spain's breasts and his arms."Oh Nina! You are SO cute! I could just eat you!" he screamed. "Just like Romano!"

"Monster! Monster!" She began hitting the Spainards with her orange thing on the foreheard. Spain found this cute until she smashed in it harder and _HARDER_ and _**HARDER**_! Hernando de Soto had to snatch her away from his damaged captain.

"Listen ya brat-"

His speech was rudely interrupt with a smashed orange going cross the northern part of his face, brushing roughly against his pupils, dropping the girl.

"Ahh!" he screamed nursing his injured eyes.

If that wasn't more hulimiating, Florida somewhere reached Spain's bruised skull and pressed her foot into it. Giving the Spainard the attention of his crew.

This gave the little girl a chance to escape back home. "Mommy! Mommy!" By the the Spainards located Florida she was far too gone. Despite being in sight, they chased her right into the natives (leading to their deaths).

Spain felt so humilated, even more humiliated than thinking back on his "relations" with his friend France. And twice as much humilating than dealing with Mexico. Shoot, atleast Mexico was a boy. However, instead of being dejected or royally pissed off, this event has aroused his determination. Owning Florida will definitely come to his benifit.

* * *

**Review please! (unless you're gonna tell me it sucks because I dont care). If you want to tell what I could change in order to make the next chapter better, I shall take those reviews. If you guys are lucky, there may be the slimmest chance that I may just drawing these drabbles out in hetalia form. However, I have to be encourage, if not by reviews, then definitely bragging and ranting about my Florida OC no deviantart. =D **


	2. Author's note, hang in there

**Hi people, I just wanted to say thank you for the faves, the alerts, and the reviews. I was actually going to discontinue this story. But to my surprise, I see six reviews for one itty bitty chapter I wasn't really working on. LOL **

**So I'm making chapter 2 at the moment, just as long as I keep getting reviews from you guys, I'll continue the story. ****Though I think chapter 2 will be short and followed by chapter 3, another short chapter.**

**I've been really busy drawing Florida and Cuba, I just forgot about the story. Also, I haven't been able to think of anything to write chapter 2. That's all.**


End file.
